This invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device in which flat sheet material is adapted to present a three-dimensional dangling advertisement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,328, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, a dangling display device formed from a unitary sheet of resilient material is illustrated. This device has a flat display portion which is attached to the bottom of a support portion by means of an elongated strip-shaped spine. Because of a sharp crease at the connection of the spine to the support, the spine has an arc-shaped configuration. Dangling devices of this type represent a particularly attractive and useful advertising implement because of the motion of the display portion when vibrations or breezes occur in their vicinity.
Three-dimensional displays with a curved or polyhedral shape are known from the prior art. In particular, curved three-dimensional diplays are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,535 to L. Sauer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,676 to F. J. Colicki et al. Rectangular and triangular advertising displays are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,108 to W. A. Schmidt and U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,196 to A. J. Ganz, respectively. However, efforts to create a cylindrical element, such as a can, from a flat, flexible sheet were unsuccessful until the advent of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,149 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The device of that patent, which can be formed into a more cylindrical and stable shape, has an adhesive strip along the front of the flat sheet adjacent the fold line that separates the support from the portion of the sheet that will form the cylinder. The adhesive is used to secure adjacent front portions of the sheet face-to-face when the sheet is creased along the fold line. The cylinder is then formed by rolling the display portion of the sheet in the " reverse" direction, i.e. away from the direction of the crease so that the front of the sheet becomes the outside surface of the cylinder. An adhesive strip along the far edge of the rolled portion of the sheet is used to complete the cylinder by securing that edge adjacent the fold line.